


Discord Hath No Fury Like A Fanfic Writer Scorned

by BenignCharybdis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Holoforms (Transformers), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lady Irene and Lady Ianite in the same room, M/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Multi, Other, Puppy Piles, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Feels, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theres a lot going on, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, the thirteen primes have to deal with the Divine Guardians and Ianite, they are protective, they have tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenignCharybdis/pseuds/BenignCharybdis
Summary: 12 Discord associates go on the adventure of a lifetime. As robots. In Minecraft. Or well, to be more accurate, Cybertronians in Minecraft. Now these 13 online friends must survive an intergalactic war (or maybe that war has to survive them) and make new friends along the way.





	1. the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely discords fault.

This was ridiculous. It really was.  
Around them stood what appeared to be a real life replica of a minecraft world. A _combination_ of worlds, actually.

The sprawling mesa stretched on for miles, massive pillars reaching for the sky lit up with lanterns and torches. A top the plateau sat a large dark wooden house with red banners lining the double doors. Bushes and vines lined the house, hanging low and swaying in the quiet wind.  
She knew it was two stories, with two more levels going beneath the house as well. The towering silo next to the house was tall and also had vines growing off its sides. But instead of hay inside, there was a portal.

It wasn’t a Nether portal though, as it had been in the game, but instead a pearly white ring with three crystals hovering above it. She and the others had no idea where it led, but she had an idea of what it could do.

A trail lead behind the house, a massive wheat field swaying in the winds, preceded by patches of carrots and potatoes. There was a river leading beside it, lined with sugar cane and cattail weeds. On the right of the farms stood a large barn-like building, two stories with a fence outlining the area around it. The sound of chickens, cows, and sheep were heard from the barn, and some could be seen roaming the fenced pasture.

Besides the barn also stood a well loved stable. Flowers,vines, and decor littered the area around the stable while a warm glow permeated the building. Horses grazed within the blocked off pasture. Gated next to the stable, a fence draped in saddles and armor sitting there innocently in the wind. As if it was _supposed_ to be there, which it _wasn’t_.

_None_ of this stuff was supposed to be here.

They weren't supposed to be here.

Besides the obvious buildings that shouldn't exist, was the fact of their situation. She knew them, not in person, but they were all good friends online.

Benign  
Pyro  
Dan  
Cereal  
Doggo  
Pantheon  
Cambro  
Ghastly  
Alchemist.  
Trap  
Goddaughter  
Indecisive

Twelve people who were probably just chilling when a bright light had engulfed them all, dumping them in a heap on the mesa floor. Dropping them somewhere else, as something else.  
They weren’t human anymore, but they weren’t panicking, not really. It was as if some outside force was telling them to be calm, that there wasn’t any need to be alarmed.

There clearly _was_, but Benign knew that actually panicking wasn't gonna help, so she ignored it for the most part.

As for not being human anymore, they were something out of a comic book, or a movie.  
Cybertronians, transformers, as if being teleported to the middle of a mesa that shouldn't exist wasnt hard enough.

She herself was a large truck, larger than average actually, which she wasn't complaining about, and was a deep warm brown color, lighter brown areas dotting her large frame. Her eyes-Optics-were now a glowing gold color. She looked to be almost as tall as Optimus Prime- if he existed in this ... whatever this was-universe? Timeline?-

Pyro was an ambulance which she found absolutely hilarious and completely fitting. He’d taken after TFP Ratchet as well, his frame similar in many aspects (see what I did there?). Primarily white with calm blue and light red scattered across his frame. Red Flatline pulses went up and down his arms, legs, and a little of the side-cheek-thing he had going on. His Optics were a bright sky blue, and also glowed. He had such a tired look on his face, already so done and the day hadn’t even started yet.

Dan was smaller than the rest of them, the smallest actually. He was a motorcycle, a make I wasn't quite sure of but was made up of sleek lining and shiny curves. He was a deep lavender with dark royal purple places sparsed between the lavender. Brighter purple-pink also marked his body. His optics were a glowing magenta, bright and curious as he darted around the buildings around them. 

There were others of course, but they were off wandering the buildings and exploring their newfound environment. 

Benign turned to Pryo, who seemed content to just stand next to her. They really did look different, not just because they were a completely different species either. They didn't look like their human forms at all, but she couldn’t really say, these were her online friends, for all she knew Pyro really did have red, white, and blue accents.

But she doubted it.

“This is a mess,” Benign had heard Pyro’s actual voice only a handful of times, only when the discord chat had their movie nights, but his voice now was deeper and actually sounded similar to tfp ratchet in a sense. She hadn’t really spoken yet, so she wondered what her voice now sounded like.

“We don’t even know what’s going on, of course it’s a mess. But at least we’re not in any danger. Right?” She felt like she had worded that rightly enough as to not jinx them, but whatever.

Pyro’s look of deadpan had her cracking a smile, which of course caused the medic to smile a bit as well. “I suppose” it was said dramatically, with a sigh of exasperation accompanying it.

Benign rolled her eyes but shuttered her optics when she saw Dan dart across the mesa floor, not unlike how her cat Fish decided to teleport around the room when hyped up at dusk. A purple blurr, up and down the surrounding areas, light catching on his sleek metal, it was a little amusing. 

More than amusing when Alchemist’s lumbering form slowly trailed after. Slow and with a look of utter done on their face, they followed after the speeding blur that was Dan. They were a big rig, which was awesome and she was so jealous, and towered over the rest of them. They were a dark green and deep jade, with powdery pink dusted in small places. Their optics were a seagreen color and looked tired.

Alchemist seemed to be taller than Optimus, and bulkier too, not as fast as the other big rig, but probably one hell of a heavy hitter.

“Would you look at that,” Pyro’s mutter of amusement pulled her attention from the height differenced duo and towards the medic. But instead of a tall mechanoid , there sat an ambulance. Colored the same as his humanoid form, the ambulance seemed to checking through his lights. The blinkers flashed on in sync, then the headlights, and when the loud piercing sirens wailed out, Benign grinned. The image of an angry ambulance racing after patients who wouldn't take their checkup while blasting that siren greatly amused her.

As the sirens cut off, Benign decided to try her own transformation. 

With a burst of focus and an inherent _desire_, she felt the shift. Metal folded in on itself, iron clamps clasping on wires as she went from bipedal to vehicle. The shift was strange, not unpleasant, but was just odd.

In her place now stood a large, sleek truck. She looked like a mixture of a Silverado and GMC; long and strong. She knew she could hold and pull a lot of weight, and take a lot of heat in battle. But she also seemed to be relatively fast as well, her sleek lines seemed to accentuate that notion. She too checked her lights and inner functions, she was able to see in a wide range in front of her hood, and when she checked she also had a camera on her back bumper. 

Revving her engine, Benign turned her attention to the sound of helicopter blades. Turning her gaze, still in truck form mind you, towards Pantheon who also seemed to be checking out his new body.

Sleek and smooth, the pearly white heli seemed content to meander his way over to them. With light blue markings, the small fligher glinted in the blue sky. The blade circle had a blue ring which meant the tips of blades probably had blue on them. Benign and Pyro slid back on the dusty mesa, the sound of rocks rubbing against their tires drowned out by the sound of Pantheon landing next to them. Picking up dust, Benign turned on her fans to filter it out. 

Pantheon’s blades slowed to a stop, the sound eerily similar to a box fan.  
“This is amazing. This is great. _I can fly_,” The calm voice was said in spurts, a pause in between each phrase to accentuate the awe in his voice.

“I would imagine, but I’ll take a ground form over a flight form anyday,” Pyro’s dry voice said over the sound of Pantheon’s change back to bipedal. Following after them, Benign joined them in their taller form. Pantheon huffed in amusement and slight embarrassment, his wing blades hanging low on his back, almost like a cape,

Remembering every transformers fanfic ever, Benign tried to access her emotional field as Pyro and Pantheon bantered in the background.

She focused on her _amusement, her exasperated fondness_, and her _familiar_ and brushed it up against the emotional fields of the bantering humans-turned-cybertronians. If the stilling of the two were any indications of them receiving the feelings the _surprise, curious, happy_, sent to her certainly confirmed her actions.

Benign smiled at the two, and then turned to the house. Walking towards it, and with the sound of more than one pede steps echoing behind her meant the other two were following after, she transformed back into a truck and headed towards the large garage settled to the left of the house.

The large garage doors were a pale bronze-ivory color and seemed to be made of a type of sturdy metal. The building itself was a dark brown, matching the color scheme of the nearby buildings. Vines hung low on it’s side, red and golden orange flowers decorated the vines. Vines and dark wood seemed to be the theme of the minecraft world around them, Which wasn’t surprising seeing as the closest building around her were built by her.

What was surprising however was the garage doors opening on their own, automatic then.

The brush of _present, tired, excited, curious _signified the arrival of Dan and Alchemist. The small motorcycle siding up beside her with the dreary eighteen wheeler taking the rear. 

She could sense the presence of Ghastly and the others getting closer, stirred over by the gathering of familiars.

Benign looked at the open garage, before Dan darted towards the first one. The yell of “Dibs!” caused the others to pick their desired rooms.

The sight of warmly colored walls with pale yellow glow in the dark stars on the walls pulled her close and she pulled up within the garage room. The floor was a dark brown, darker than the building itself, with gold stars and suns painted on the walls. Warm paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and a deep oak work bench sat on the far left of the room. Tools and sketching supplies littered the bench, papers scattered over it’s top. A door sat on the far right of the room, implying the garage was connected to the house in some way.

A ping alerted her attention to someone attempting to call her over the comm. Opening the line, the sound and feeling of confusion greeted her.  
“_ So… How do we get in?The house I mean, we’re too big to just… walk in!_” Dan asked curiously, the sound of it seemed to imply he was bouncing on his shocks impatiently.

“_Use our Holoforms most likely._" Benign replied already looking through her database and sifting through her files, looking up appropriate holoform protocols.

“_Holoforms?_” 

“_Basically physical holograms cybertronians used to interact with the world around them. Or to appear as if they have a driver, so that humans don't get alerted to their presence here on Earth._” The sound of Cambro’s voice over the commlink alerted her to the arrival of the others. Benign smiled inwardly, she hadn’t known Cam had known so much about Transformers. Though his love of Ratchet back on Discord probably should have alerted her of this fact.

Pulling her attention back to the matter at hand as the others conversed over the comm, Benign pictured herself much differently than she had when she was human.

Fizzling into existence in a whirl of sparks, stood a young woman. This young woman was tall and thicc. Her general frame was wide, with large thighs and a broad, barrel esc chest. Her skin was a deep tan, a warm color. Her long dark brown hair with blonde and hazel streaks was slicked back in a sort of flame, with long side bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a bright amber, lined with dark eyeliner and pointed in a fleek wing. Doting her cheeks were dark splotches mixed with lighter blotches in the form of many freckles. This koi fish-esc look went down her neck and over shoulders, down her back, and was on her elbows and inner thighs.

With this new look, Benign thought of clothing and what her new holoform would wear. As she looked through the internet, searching for an outfit, Dan chattered through the comm link,  
“_You know this is real neat! I mean we’re not human anymore but I don't actually feel that bad, Isn’t that strange? But It’s like, Cool that we’re all here. I mean! We only knew each other from Discord! But now we’re all here, in real life! And we’re Robots!_” 

“_Cybertronians, Dan. Not robots_,” interrupted Pantheon smoothly, amusement clear through the bond and comm link. Strange, that. Cybertronians in a Minecraft world, wonder what fate had in store.

Benign shook her head, amused. Now dressed in an oversized maroon turtleneck sweater with the shoulders gone, a dark brown vest with gold linings, black skinny jeans with the knees ripped up, and brown boots with gold chains on the side, Benign was ready to head out.

Head out where? She had no idea.

The sound of Cambro’s loud horn caused a grin to split across her face, the equally as loud “_Sorry!_” caused her to shake her head, greatly amused.

When Benign walked through the door on the right, she suddenly remembered that the garage was a separate building from the main house and wouldn’t connect to it, at least not in a straightaway.

But it wasn’t a straightaway, outside the door stood a long hallway, connected to it were all the garage rooms. At the end of the hallway was a staircase that went down in a grand fashion, lighting up both the hallway and the staircase were what appeared to be redstone lanterns. The warm light lit up the quartz floor, which was ridiculous because it was a garage and seemed needlessly expensive. Then she remembered it was all built in minecraft, and stopped caring about the floor.

“Yo! this is so cool! Look at me! I look great!” Benign glanced behind her to see Cambro’s muscled form running up to her, hands gesturing wildly, a grin on his face. The others also began to leave their rooms and spilled into the dimly lit hall.

She could see them all, but figured it would be easier to see them in a better lit room. Benign gestured to the staircase, smiling as Dan flitted between the holoforms, gesturing and exclaimed excitedly.

“Come on, we’ll be able to see each other better in the house. Which I believe, is this way,” With a flourish, Benign turned and walked down the, you guessed it, dark oak staircase. It really was a theme, that plus the red and gold, not to mention the vines. Potted ferns lined the corridor, a banner in between each one.

The banners were a rich red color with gold trim. A light orange gradient sprung from the bottom, and a stylised golden sun sat in the middle. A white-yellow cube sat at its center, turned 90 degrees so that it looked like a rhombus. Interspersed between the red banners sat long tapestries, light blue trimmed in a delicate white pattern. On the center of these tapestries were different scenes, different people.

A white cube surrounded by blue particles.

A pure white blade with gold accents crossed with a black blade lined with red and purple.

A woman with long flowing black hair wearing a pure white dress and a royal blue hood trimmed with gold, wings sprouting from her back, eyes aglow.

A black dragon perched on dark towers, its eyes glowing a deep purple.

Another dragon, this time pure white with three heads, gold scaled fins and claws, perched atop a tree.

Two men, standing side by side, one with glowing white eyes, the other holding a blue pickaxe.

There were others, but those were of the aforementioned beings, each in different positions and depicted in different situations. They were familiar, the cube was the allspark, of course. The woman looked to almost be Lady Irene, from Aphmau’s series. The dragon was either the Ender dragon or The Queen. The three headed dragon was definitely The King. The crossed swords were the Royal Guardian blade and either Big Bertha or The Queen’s Blade. The two men were also very familiar as well, but she hoped the one with the blue pickaxe was a better person than the one in real life.

Notch and Herobrine.

“Whoa,” The long, drawn out word pulled her attention to the others behind her. Awe, shock, curious saturated the air. “You know Minecraft never had this much lore before” the deadpan Pyro said with a flat voice, huffing with crossed arms. Benign smirked, shaking her head as Cam knocked against his shoulders, friendly, amusement sent across the bond. “You’re really channeling Ratchet there, Pyro.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” the small smirk and amused look in his eyes gave away his lie though. Alchemist snorted, before their hand shot out and grabbed Dan’s form before he could run off. “Don’ even think about, we’re stickin together. I’m not hav’n you run off ‘n gettin hurt ‘cause you aren’t pay’n attention,” They drawled, slow and steadily. Dan’s vibrating form slumped, and he lightly tugged on the big rig’s arm. 

“Cooome oooon! I’m not gonna get in trouble! There’s nobody here, it’s not like anybody’s gonna see me!” He chuffed, giving his captor the puppy dog eyes.

But the slouched holoform didn’t bat an eye, giving the motorbike a flat look, “Nope, ah’m stick’n with you. And that’s finale. And don’t think it’s because a’h don’t trust you either, we have no idea whats going on. A’m just doing it ta protect ya, that’s all. A’h neva’ said you couldn't have fun, just that you gotta have fun, _while a’m with you._”

Dan’s formed slumped lower with the words, but perked up when Alchemist explained their reasoning. He sighed before leaning on the other’s larger form playfully. “Alright, alright. I suppose we can just go off on an adventure together then! Probably be more fun anyway!”

Pantheon gave Alchemist an amused look at the big rig’s look of exasperated fondness towards the smallest of them. 

“Speaking of others, I call dibs on Ratchet!” Cambros sudden announcement caused many heads to swerve his way. “What?”

“I call dibs on Ratchet,” Cambro’s voice was amused even as they headed down the underground walkway and into an underground bar, which Benign had made on the goading of her sister.

The mutter of “Is this a bar?” coming from Trap was ignored in favor of staring at Cam.  
“What?” Asked Pyro, again.

“I mean, I get Ratchet all to myself, to hug to hold, to have,” He paused, giving a smirk that promised not innocent things.  
“Okay! No need to elaborate further!” Exclaimed Pantheon, Dan and Indecisive giggling in the background.

Benign sighed, looking around the dimly lit room, dark tables scattered around the room with soft music playing from the speakers. A bar was in the corner, though instead of a bartender there was a skeleton and a zombie.

Said zombie was named Gerald as dubbed by her sister who named everything Gerald, and the Skeleton was aptly named Kevin. In her minecraft world, they were boyfriends, now however, she had no idea if they were even sentient.

Though Pyro’s comment of “Well if you get Ratchet, I get Soundwave. Or Wheeljack, guess it just depends.”

Benign turned and gave the bantering group an exasperated look. “Really? We don’t even know if the cybertronians are here or not. Who says we’re not just in minecraft?”

“Those tapestries had the allspark on them! Besides why don’t we just look up whether or not Mission city exists? Or the iceman? Or just look up autobots?” Cambro smirked, leaning up against the wall.

“Huh...you're not wrong. I guess we could look, but be careful! We don’t want to attract unwanted attention!” Pyro mused before shouting out roughly his concern.

Benign gave them an unamused look before Cereal walked up to her. As one of the few girls, they had to stick together, but not really seeing as the boys in their friend group were less hormones and more chaos, just like the girls in their group.

“I’m gonna go talk to the mobs, see what's up wit those, perhaps you should try to come up with some cybertronian-esc names, just in case we are actually in Transformers.” she spoke quietly, radiating content and amused, as she gestured to the aforementioned things.

“The zombie was called Gerald and the skeleton was called Kevin back in the game, but Ihave no idea if they’re still called that now.” Benign informed her, before she stepped up to the disaster gang her friend group was.

With Cereal making her way over to the bar and its residents, Benign looked over her party members. There were thirteen in total, and while all of them were very creative, she highly doubted they would be able to come up with a name that suited them in just one day.

Straightening, Benign flared attention, listen, focus towards the group and waited for their eyes to face her.

“Cereal came up with a good point, if we are in a world where the Transformers exist, we’re gonna need new names. Now I suggest we have a seat and discuss names before we go ahead and do anything else.” Getting nods and smiles, Benign sat at the nearest table, the others following after.

When they were all situated, Benign turned to speak, but before she could, Cereal had trotted over.

“So Gerard and Kevin are definitely sentient, and definitely dating.”

“Who?”

“Gerard the zombie and Kevin the skeleton.”

“Oh.”

Ignoring the byplay, Benign looked towards the bar area where a cheerful young man, cheerful and rotting, happily waved at them. She smiled and waved back before looking towards Cereal, who was standing at the front of the table.

“Do they know what’s going on?” Dan and Cambro were snickering while Pyro seemed perfectly content to ignore all of the chaos. Amber had taken out some napkins and seemed to be folding them into paper cranes. Alchemist was leaning back in their chair next to Pantheon who seemed to be looking over the menu.

The menu. They had a menu? Since when?

“Nope, apparently this is their first day of actually being sentient, they said they had the knowledge of how to cook and make drinks and potions ‘n what not, but other than that? Nothing,” Cereal shrugged, before glancing at the menu Pantheon had.

“Oh, they also said everything was free, seeing as you had basically built the house and the bar.”

Pantheon had glanced up at that, surprising them when he spoke, “If that's so, then we better be ordering something. This thing has energon goodies, rust sticks, oil cakes, what looks to be blaze rod smoothies, magma rock candies, and a whole slew of hybrid foods. It’s like they combined real life with Transformers and Minecraft! I have got to try this stuff!”

And that was how the thirteen of them had ended up at a bar sitting at table packed with strange foods that glowed and with drinks that also glowed and bubbled, discussing names.

“I’m thinking CompassRose _To-Lead-To-The-Stars_, for me personally. I’d like to think I can lead people in the right direction.” 

The way the name was said, gave it a whole new meaning. Apparently two cybertronians could have the exact same name and yet people would be able to tell them apart because the meaning and weight behind their names were different.

Take the name Chillstep for example. Two cybertronians were named that and Chillstep _To-Freeze-The-Trail_ liked to party and loud noises while Chillstep _To-Be-Calm-On-The-Path_ liked the quiet and solitude. Two different names despite being spelled the exact same way.

“Comet Chaser _To-Chase-After-Thoughts_ fits me, I think,” Cereal said idly chewing on a rust stick. They tasted like pocky, if a bit more salty.

“I like the name Impact _With-Great-Force_!” Cambro exclaimed, grinning before taking a sip of his blaze rod smoothie. Blaze rod smoothies were regular smoothies, really, but had crushed blaze rods obviously in them which gave them a golden glow and different flavors depending on the smoothie. The also gave an energy boost.(wouldn't Blaze rods crushed up just be Blaze powder?)

“HydroCast _To-Heal-With-Persistence_,” That was from Pyro, who seemed to be in the clutches of sleep.

“Requiem _Haunting-Melody_,” Mused Alchemist, ever the ray of sunshine.

“Oooh! Ooh! Ditch _To-Border-The-Path-In-Tumultuous-Times_ fits me!” that was from Dan, bouncing cheerfully in his seat, a bowl of energon candy in front of him.

“ShadeShifter _To-Change-From-Natural-To-Supernatural_ fits because hey! I'm an impala,” Stated Trap, before the cup of invisible potion smoothie stole the attention. Smoothies made from potions only had minute affects, but gave a pleasant buzz when consumed.

“I like Skypoint _To-Focus-On-Thoughts_, if that's cool with you guys,” Goddaughter murmured slumped with her head on the table. She, like Pyro, was tired and seemed more interested in sleep rather than their new names.

“Okay, clearly we’re exhausted. Perhaps we can explore and think of more tomorrow. For now, how about we just clean up and get some recharge. We’ll deal with everything after we’ve got some rest.”

Dan’s comment of “but we haven’t even explored the house yet” was drowned out by Pyro’s holoform fizzling noisily out of existence, the medic clearly all for the idea of sleep.

Following his lead, the thirteen cleared the table before heading to recharge.

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	2. Meetings But Not Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but i figured the book is gonna be INCREDIBLY outta order. So theres that now.

It really hadn’t been the intention. They’d been pretty good at not being outed as alien robots for the most part. They hadn’t exactly gotten lax, per say, but they’d been here for more than a month already and there had been no signs of either the autobots or the decepticons.

Not that they weren’t there, of course. They were on Earth, that much was clear from the minimal internet digging they had done, but they weren’t near where they were. So they hadn’t really worried.

Not that they hadn’t been seen of course, they were idiots and hadn’t paid attention to where they transformed. There turns out, there was a nearby town, far off the mesa, and now that town knew they existed.

Thankfully, and perhaps a bit unfortunately, the town was one where everybody knows everybody and it was a close knit community, which meant not much happened there. So word spread very quickly about them, as robot aliens were probably the most exciting thing since Charlotte had her baby.

They had kindly asked not to be outed to the government, and shockingly enough, the town had complied. Now it was a common sight for them to be seen in full bipedal mode at the outdoor movie lot or just casually leaning against the side of a building.

Cereal had the bright idea to inform the town of the three cybertronian factions, what most of their members looked like and their symbols. 

The Autobots which was led by Optimus Prime, a blue and red big rig like Alchemist, The Decepticons which was led by Megatron, a jet and occasional tank, and finally the Neutrals. Dan had piped up then, exclaiming that they were neutrals and that Benign led them. Which was ridiculous, because she was not a leader in any way shape or form, more like a mom more than anything, but when she had glanced at Pyro for help the slagger had just innocently turned his head and whistled.

With the town informed that they didn’t wish to be involved with the group, and with the town’s growing affection and protectiveness over their intergalactic neighbors, the townspeople had taken to looking for any insignias or familiar colored cars everytime a new vehicle entered the Mesa.

So when Alchemist had been resting silently, another truck pulling up to park besides them, they hadn't really been all too concerned.

Until Dan’s holoform, which was inside the gas station was being gestured at frantically by a familiar and friendly, if sleep deprived cashier.

Then the yelling started over the comm lines.  
“_OHHHH SHIT! Alchemist! ALCHEMIST!!!!!_”

“_What! WHAT?!_”

“_LOOK WHOS NEXT TO YOUUUUUU!!!!. OH GOD! OH PRIMUS! WE’RE DOOMED! WE’RE SO DEAD!_”

Alchemist had dread pooling in their engine as they took a silent glance to their left. And then started inwardly screaming as they cursed lightly.

There next to them stood a big rig, like them. An eighteen wheeler colored a bright blue with gleaming red flames. The fellow truck was a bit smaller than them, but he still managed to make Alchemist slightly nervous. Still, not moving and pretending to be a normal truck was their best option.

“_Calm down...maybe…. Maybe he won't notice._”

Dan’s screaming was still going, interspersed by ‘oh shits’ and different variations of ‘we’re dead’.

“_Won’t notice? Do you know who he is?! That’s Optimus Prime! He's SO going to notice the Cybertronian RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!_”

“_Use your holoform to get out of there! WE can’t stay here!_”

That probably wasn’t a good idea. When holoforms came into being, they released a burst of energy, which while small, was probably enough for the Prime next to them to notice the truck he had parked by wasn’t quite _just a truck_.

“_A’h don’ think that's a good idea. He’ll probably notice the energy, Dan. A’h don’t think I’ma be able to drive outta here. At least not without alert’n em._”

Dan’s frantic babbling was calmed when the cashier, a young teenage girl with blond hair and kind blue eyes, walked over to one of the resident truckers. The town itself had a truck stop and was home to many a trucker, so the man she had walked over to wasn’t too much an oddity.

Big and barrel chested, with cropped dark brown hair and weary yet kind green eyes turned to the girl, “You look the part, mind helping out a friend?” 

_That_ had grabbed Dan’s attention away from subtly trying to spy on the two big rigs in concern.

“What?”

The two had turned to him, before the man glanced out the window to the line of parked eighteen wheelers. He obviously spotted the situation ahead, with the two largest big rig’s both being well known in town.

“I assume it’s because of That?” He raised an eyebrow, giving an amused look to the holoform and teenage girl.

“Requiem can’t form a holoform without alerting him to our presence! We're stuck here! Oh god, oh Primus, Oh Irene! We’re doomed!” Dan mumbled under his breath, glancing back and forth between the two big rigs and the duo before him.

“Now now! Don’t be like that, I might be able to help,” That had come from the man.

“What? How!?”

“Your pal is our pal, and right now they need to be able to leave without getting caught, right? So they need a driver! I’m a trucker, I look the part, and if your friend’s okay with it, I could get the two of you outta his range, ya know?”

Dan’s eyes widened, mouth agape, before he suddenly grinned and lurched forward.

“OHH! Thank you!!!! You’re my HERO!” And just as quickly Dan was racing to the far corner of the shop, already contacting his fellow alien of the plan.

“Excited little guy, ain’t he?”

“Not really _little_, but definitely excited.”

“So, what's going on in that head of yours? Ever think you’d be inside a giant alien robot? What do you think it’s like? Do you think they can feel you while you're in their cabin?”

“Well, it appears I’m about to find out.”

Meanwhile with the Neutrals.

“_Alchemist! We have a plan!_”

“_We?_”

“_The cashier and this trucker dude!_”

“_What?_” that was deadpan, Alchemist was clearly rolling their eyes-optics.

“_The truck dude is willing to appear as your driver in order for us to get outta here! AWAY from Optimus Prime!_”

“_Again, what?_”

“_There's no time! I don’t wanna be anywhere near him any longer than we have to be! Just know that this dude is gonna look like he's driving you away! I’ll follow after!_”

There was a pause as Dan went to inform the helpful duo of his friends acquisition, giving the large heavy hitter time to ponder for a few seconds. A driver? They were going to have someone inside of them? It was done often, in the transformers shows and movies. But now it was happening to them, they were going to have a driver.

A human being, inside them. They found that they didn’t quite mind the idea, but what about the guy? Did he mind? It probably took a lot of trust, to get inside a massive metal behemoth that he knew was sentient. But if he was willing, well, Alchemist was certainly curious as to what it felt like.

At the sight of the large man slowly, but not at all fearfully, walking towards them made Alchemist want to move. To do something, instead of staying as dead as a normal truck in order to get the prime to leave them alone.

The man now stood next to them, he hadn’t really looked at the smaller big rig, other than to give an approving glance.

A pat to their side that made Alchemist have the strangest sense of wanting to _purr_. It was strange, not at all a romantic or sensual, but it felt comforting. Somehow. 

With a huff, the man had pulled open their driver door. Their interior was leather, and with a cursory glance inside, the man sat down in front of their steering wheel.

The strange and odd, the alien, sensation of having the small organic creature inside of them was the most peculiar thing.

With the door shut, Optimus would be unable to hear them if they were to speak, so they did.

“Look like you're using the CB, then we can talk.”

The man, they really needed to know his name, glanced surprised at their dash board before he reached over to the CB radio. Mimicking the motions needed to turn it on, he finally relaxed back into the warm seat.

“Is this okay? I’m not hurting you or anything?” He had leaned back, only to find the seat folding to fit him. It was warm outside, but the cabin of the big rig alien was a comfortable low temperature, other than the seats of course. They were soft and heated.

“No, you’re fine right now. I am sensitive to your touch, but as long as you're not kicking my dash or handing my wheel too roughly then it’s fine.”

Dan’s holoform was walking stiffly back to his bike, clearly intent on getting as far as possible from the unknown yet infamous Cybertronian next to his handler and friend.

“Well that’s good,” The man muttered before taking the reins. Hands on their wheel and shift, the truck let their engine come to a purring rev. 

Pulling out of the parking place, Alchemist watched Dan start up his own body before he raced out of the lot.

“_Gee, thanks for wait’n._”

“_I’m sorry! But oh my Irene, dear Primus, I-I was just so nervous!_”

“_It’s fine. How ‘bout you inform Benign? Ah’ll make sure we’re not followed and then we can find out if they’re look’n for us or what._”

“_O-Okay._”

And with that, Alchemist turned their scanner range up in order to track any cybertronian energy signatures, thankful that being neutral meant their energy output was different than that of an Autobot or of a Decepticon’s.

“What is your name? Ah’ can’t just keep calling you The Man in ma’h processor, now can ah’?”

“Huh? Oh! Pardon me, the name’s London.”

“It’s nice to meet you London.”


	3. Prince and Princess

Turns out, not all of them were turned into cybertronians.

Amber and Ecto ended being something completely different.

From the commonly known orespawn mod, Amber and Ecto were now two small dragonlings. The prince and princess. Three headed little punks who chirped and took full advantage of their newfound cuteness to get whatever they wanted.

The two had very effective puppy dog eyes and they used them often. Thankfully, Benign and Pyro knew that if anything were to get done they had to be strong, so the two had developed an immunity to it.

That also meant that when Ghastly and Dan decided to experiment with the Minecraft side of things, one of them had to be present in order to stop chaos from spreading.

Two little dragon hatchlings stood on a pedestal of gold, chirping and purring happily.

“We should try fire breathing! D’ya think you can actually do that though? Breathe FIRE! Wouldn’t that be AWESOME!?” Dan was raving on the side, excited by the mere thought of the tiny dragonlings doing something so dangerous.

“Let’s…not do that,” Benign sat on the sidelines, looking tired and just a bit done with the going ons of her friends.

They had already done…way too much. Nearly setting fire to the fenced off tree farm by wanting to see if they were lava proof like they were in the game, nearly drowning when they had decided to try _flying underwater_, running off in so many different directions that Benign was happy her name was Compass and had a pretty good sense of direction.

She was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. 

“I mean… we could try,” That was from Amber, who wasn’t even moving her mouth, it just came from the air. Like telepathy almost, but it was said out in the open instead of in their heads-processors.

“And how would we go about that? How does one… breath fire?” That was from Ecto, the only semi-sensible one. But only slightly, seeing as he had been in on all the shenanigans just now.

His question created a pause in the air, the warm mesa air still as they sat in silence. It was stupid in all honesty. Here they sat, in full bipedal form mind you, on the towering plateau their base sat upon. The wind grazing past their armor softly, a nice breeze against the warmth of the arid biome, with the sky blue and clear, not a cloud in the sky, and they sat. They sat like idiots, wondering how these two tiny ghidorahs would breathe fire.

Benign really was tired if she was getting this grumpy over a thoughtful silence.

“Well, the King and Queen breathe both fire and ice, but can sometimes also fire just pure energy blasts. Like waves, it tends to do a lot of damage,” Ghastly mused, leaning on the boulder Benign was on. She was draped across it, laying like a lazy cat on a warm summer day, soaking up the heat and light. It helped, slightly, the headache-processor ache?

“Maybe you should try focusing on that energy, try to build it up and then let it out via your mouth?” 

“Like how we do, when we’re getting our weapons out! You just gotta think on what you wanna do! It’s not that hard!”

“Perhaps,” Ecto nodded one of his heads, the others standing at attention. Amber nodded all three of hers, an amusing sight.

Benign had a feeling this wasn’t gonna end up like everyone thought it was, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, so she deigned to watch the proceedings.

With an almost silent _desire_, Amber and Ecto glanced to one another, before closing their eyes.

It started low, and quiet, almost unnoticeable. A soft humming, which grew and grew as Amber and Ecto began to glow.

The noise transcended into the beat of a wardrum, loud and intense. Benign idly thought of it as the jumanji drums, as the two dragons grew in size and stature.

Benign, Ghastly, and Dan watched in a sort of muted awe as the Prince and Princess became the **King** and the **Queen**.

The sun seemed to gleam over their forms, towering dark figures casting shadows over them. The air was charged with energy and power. The two behemoths stood tall and strong as they stared down with piercing gazes at them.

The sound of war drums were a background noise, not as thunderous as they were before, but still noticeable if you focused on it.

Benign slowly slid off the rock, standing straight, gazing at them fearlessly. It was almost mesmerizing, a force telling her to get closer. So she did.

Ghastly and Dan watched in surprise as Benign stepped closer to the two dragons, staring as she raised her arm to them. 

Benign smiled at the two, unafraid as the six heads lowered closer to her. A low rumbling came from the two, but became a deep purr as they moved their heads closer in order for  
Benign to touch.

A spark jolted between the two, a kindling flame dancing between the three, as energy surged into everyone on the plateau. A glowing light grew from the chests of the two reptiles, multiple lights darting out and chasing after those who called to them.

Twelve lights shot towards the chassis of the nearby cybertronians, no matter where they were or what they were doing.

Absorbed, and with a sudden flash, the light show stopped.

Benign stepped back, lowering her arm as the **King** and **Queen** backed up as well.

Ecto and Amber shook themselves, glancing at their newfound height and strength. Before glancing back down at their friends, who also had something new about them.

Benign looked at the twin titanic blades in her head, before turning to look at Ghastly and Dan, also holding their new weapons, before looking at Amber and Ecto.

“This isn’t quite breathing fire, but I still think it’s cool.”


	4. Ditch

The lightness Ditch felt was almost unreal. The teen (because he would only change his age as soon as he received years of memories and not a single moment before) was, sometimes, still caught in a simple thought:

This is all too good to be true.

And, despite the universe's nasty habit of proving him right in relation to pessimism, so far things had been unusually good. He had met his online friends, not a group of strangers he would crash with, but rather, people he was already comfortable with, and they were all on Benign's- or, shit, it was Compass Rose now, wasn't it? They were all on Compass Rose's farm, and there were other buildings too, even if none had excited him as much as the distant mountain on the horizon.

Because he knew that mountain. Knew what hid behind the falling water, knew the dangerously built bridges around it.


End file.
